Origal Ruins (MHEX2)
Origal Ruins is an area found in the deepest reaches of the Outlands. It is the Outlands region's parallel to the Mysterious Forest, as it's layout changes each time it is entered. It was owned by an advanced race before the "Great Dragon Wars" that wiped out said civilization. It is know explored by researchers and is home to many monsters, such as Genprey, Cantios and Estrellian. It is only able to be accesed if the player is in Sovera Village. IT can be visited during the day or night in all ranks. It is explored by the Charrelians, as well as humans and Wyvernians. Map Layout As said above, the layout is always changing with each visit, but there are many area types that can be discovered. Area Types *'Base Camp:' Always the start of the map, it has gathering points to get rations, Torches, First aid kits and First aid Kit+'s. It also has a bed. It is situated near an oasis. *Treasure Area: Rare areas that pop up every so often. Usually has relic armors and weapons as well as abrasives, rare ores and items. It is a gaurunteed way to get "Devil's Bane", a plant that is hard to get in any other area in this region, but alway grows in Treasure areas. The Devil's Banes can be used in Sovera Village as a way of payment to Cleanse "Locked Holy Weapons" to make "Holy Relic weapons", and even upgrade them, so its worth looking for this type of area. *Tropical Oasis: a Tropical Oasis with palm trees that can be climbed on. *Cave Ruins: A Good place to look for ores. Sometimes has ruins that can be climbed on. *Dusty Ruins: Ruins in the middle of a Dusty Badlands. Ruins can be climbed on. *Overgrown Ruins: Ruins near an Oasis that are overgrown in vines and other plantlife. *Dusty Badlands: A large expanse of desert. Usually Hot during the day, and cold at night. *Pickup area: The end of the map, where you see a carriage in and a veggie elder near another oasis near a canyon. Gathering/Mining/Bug catching materials in Non-Treasure Areas Plant Gathering *Nulberry *Dragonfell Berry *Herb *Antidote Herb *Cactus Flower *Sap Plant *Nectars of all types *Hot Pepper *Fire Herb *Might Seed *Adamant Seed *Paintberry *Tropical berry (Account item) *Devil's Bane (Very Rare) Bug Catching *Insect Husk *Spider web *Godbug *Bitterbug *Flash Bug *Thunder Bug *Glueglopper *Killer beetle *Hercudrome *Rare Scarab *Emperor Hopper *Flutterfly *Great Hornfly *Great Elder Hornfly *Sacred Firefly (account Item) Dung piles *Dung Mining *Iron Ore *Machalite Ore *Carbalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Meldspar Ore *Silver Ore *Gold Ore *Diamond Ore *Emerald Ore *Opal Ore *Earth Crystal *Aquaglow Jewel *Sunspire Jewel *Bloodrun Jewel *Lazurite Jewel *Adamant Orb *Sovereign Orb *Abrasive *Quality Abrasive *Awesome Abrasive *Ultimate Abrasive *Armor Sphere *Armor Spheres+ *Advanced Armor Sphere *Hard Armor Sphere *True Armor Sphere *Strong Armor Sphere *Divine Armor Sphere *Charms *Fragments *Rustshard *Ancient Shard *Crystal Bone (account Item) *Relic equipment (rare) *Locked Holy Weapons (Very rare) *Auristone Chunk (account) *Spalls (account) *Meteor Chunk (Account/Delivery Item) (Night Only) Bone Piles *Mystery Skull *Mystery bone *Bone *Monster Bone S *Fossilized bone (account) Stone Piles *Stone *Whetstone Beehives *Honey *Snakebee Larva Mushrooms *Blue Mushroom *Nitroshroom *Toadstool *Parashroom *Mopeshroom *Unique Mushroom (account) *Choice Mushroom (Account) *Silverfish Treasure Area Gathers Plant *Devil's Bane *Nectars *Gaia Plant Mining *Abrasive *Quality Abrasive *Awesome Abrasive *Ultimate Abrasive *Relic Equipment Standing Relics *Locked Holy Weapon Monster List (Core MHEX) Small Apceros, Rhenoplos, Felyne, Melynx, Vixenian, Kelbi, Jaggi, Jaggia, Genprey, Delex, Cephalos, Remobra, Altaroth, Konchu, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Kusubami, Hermitaur, Gorgomite, Large Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Cephadrome, Queen Vespoid, Qurupeco, Chramine, Coper Blangonga, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Volvidon, Nibelsnarf, Kuarusepusu, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Akura Vashimu, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Cynder Rathian, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Gureadomosu, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Barroth, Abiorugu, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Gasurabazura, Estrellian, Cantios, Veteranized Cantios, Dark Estrellian, Shenzegur, Zebrahide Shenzegur, Igneous Najarala, Neo Animus, Monster List (DLC Exclusive) Coming soon..... Notes and trivia *It is the only Area in MHEX2 where you can gather Devil's Bane from. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Areas Category:Gojira57